User talk:Oliver Kanjo
Welcome Hi, welcome to House Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Now What? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteveHFisyh (Talk) 03:23, August 31, 2010 Season 7 If you could fill in the details for Season 7, I would always appreciate it (if I don't beat you to it!) Thanks for the tip about Wikipedia - I do try to stay ahead of them. Please, never feel you have to ask in order to do work here - nothing you can do to this wiki can't be fixed some way or another if changes have to be made later. SteveHFisyh 02:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : Will do. Oliver Kanjo 22:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Formatting Unfortunately, formatting those boxes is beyond my technical competence :-) I'm just glad they're there and I don't fool around with them myself. Sometimes one of the wiki staff will help out with such things. See if you can contact the person who made the major revisions to the front page - she works for Wikia. SteveHFisyh 03:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Good work I bow in awe of your House-like awesomeness. Thanks for keeping up with the news on the new episodes. SteveHFisyh 02:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I see that I haven't thanked you for all your work in almost two months. In the words of the mighty and awesome Dr. Gregory House, "My bad". SteveHFisyh 22:29, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Another scoop! Darn! I've been trying to find the name of Amber Tamblyn's character for weeks! Good work as always. SteveHFisyh 03:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Thanks for all your recent work getting photos in all the articles. SteveHFisyh 04:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Season 8 Once again, thanks for your great work in keeping us all up to date with respect to season developments. Let's keep our fingers crossed that Universal will be able to work something out with one of the networks. 12:00, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Episode 5 Hi, how are you? Did you read the tile of Episode 5? Where? :) Saludos. P.D: I'm talking about season 8. Daves Villa 19:34, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Wikipedia. Folks post a lot of stuff there from different rumor sites, and either I catch it as it's posted, or after someone has reverted the page since the rumor sites are not considered legitimate sources. 20:41, September 13, 2011 (UTC) December featured article You've clearly been the best contributor to the Wiki in October, so you get to pick the December featured article. The rules are: - You have to pick an article that existed on October 31, 2011 - You can't pick an article that has already been featured - You have to advise me of your pick before November 8. Thanks once again for your continued contributions to the Wiki! SteveHFisyh 03:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Somone's been busy! Thanks again. What would we do without you?! SteveHFisyh 04:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) April featured article It's yours to choose! You know the rules: - It has to be an article that existed on the Wiki on February 29, 2012 - It can't be an article that's already been featured - You have to pick an article by March 7 so we can start working on it. Thanks for working so hard this month SteveHFisyh 04:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Good choice. It's an out of the ordinary episode so it fits with the general je ne sai quoi of our featured articles. It's also probably one I wouldn't have thought of myself. SteveHFisyh 02:58, March 3, 2012 (UTC) But what i really want to do is direct So Mr. Psychic, how did you know back on Feb. 12 that Hugh Laurie will be directing 8-19? I only found out just now.SteveHFisyh 22:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Wikipedia had tweets from the cast and crew as sources that gave the entire rundown to the series finale. Only recently did it get verified with more than a tweet as they now use Ausiello as the source. Oliver Kanjo 21:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Front page, etc. I'm all for updating the front page, but I'm always afraid I will screw it up. I stick to minor edits. If you have the confidence to have a go at it, please give it a shot - we can always change it later. As for the June featured article, I will keep the idea in mind. I'm all for the idea of mass editing - that's what we're here for. I too was thinking the retrospective show should get it's own page. I don't think it should be in with the episodes, although we can feature it somewhere. SteveHFisyh 01:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) New Wikia Videos Hello! A staff member recently left a message for SteveHFisyh about this but didn't hear back, so I wanted to reach out to you with the same message. If there is another better place to tell the whole community, please let me know! I am writing to give you some exciting news - Wikia Video has recently received some fresh videos on House. Many of the videos embedded on wikis come from sites like YouTube and often become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations there. To help provide a reliable and legal option, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use on your wikis from several content partners. These are all found in Wikia Video. They are viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like. Through a quick search, I found this set of videos for the House Wiki. Please let me know if you need any help adding them or your community, or have feedback on the videos. We are working hard to improve the content and tools for adding videos, so let me know your thoughts or if you have any questions. Grace 17:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Great! And thank you for the quick response :) Grace 18:00, July 24, 2013 (UTC)